Sakura Dream
by Wind Chijmes
Summary: (Yaoi, lime, TatxTsu) In the wild cherry orchard, Tsuzuki shares a sweet, surreal moment with Tatsumi. Is it just a dream? And what will come out of it?


Sakura Dream

Pairing : Tatsumi x Tsuzuki (Tsuzuki + Hisoka) Rating : PG-13 Warnings : Yaoi, lime, mild angst, mild sap Disclaimer : Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita Yoko and associated affiliates. NOT ME. Please don't sue. Spoilers : Very mild spoilers for manga volume 8 A/N : My first Yami no Matsuei fic. Hope you enjoy it! Feedback most appreciated. +++++ : Change of scene 

* * *

The mortal world and the netherworld were so different, and so similar, separated only bydeath? He sat up with a frown. No, not death. By life? Drawing his legs up to his chest, he rested his chin on the tops of his knees. On hindsight, if life and death could be so easily distinguished there wouldn't be any need for him, or the rest of the Shinigami for that matter. 

Tsuzuki Asato sighed to himself. Why was he even thinking about such deep issues? All he wanted now were some nice sweet cakes but the hour was unearthly even for the netherworld. Going back to sleep wasn't an option. How could he sleep now that his mind – and belly – was tempted by the idea of some nicenice *anything*? 

Twisting to one side, he slid out of bed and picked up the robe he had left on the chair. He had just decided on something to do. That thought brought a wry smile to his face. He could imagine Hisoka's jaw dropping at the idea of the infamous slovenly Tsuzuki awake at this hour and actually active. 

Cinching the robe around his waist, he strolled out of his room. 

++++++++++ 

The sky was still dark, although it had been lightened to a deep blue where the first ray of sunlight had pierced. The air was cool and crisp, stirred now and then by a whisper of a breeze. 

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, revelling in the freshness of daybreak lingering in the air. The breeze ruffled his hair, scattering the already errant wisps about his face. Smiling, he pushed the locks out of his eyes and stepped onto the cobbled path that led to the wild cherry tree orchard. 

The orchard was one of his favourite places. Its serenity was enchanting. High above his head, the irregular branches of the trees were silhouetted against the lightening sky. His imagination took a spin, pretending those dark, spindly patterns to be the limbs of a spider or some monstrous creature. 

Monstrous creature? Tsuzuki cringed. What a thing to think about! He exhaled loudly and looked up at the branches again. This time, he admired the clusters of cherry blossoms, fancying them as pinkish-white clouds. 

He veered from the cobbled pathway onto a smaller, less noticeable track leading deep into the orchard itself. If the scenery had been breathtaking before, it was near magical now. He was surrounded on all sides by those same pinkish-white clusters and their scent. He let his legs dictate his path, going wherever they wanted to. Even then, he knew the destination before he had even reached it. 

Right in the heart of the orchard was this little pool of crystal-clear waters. Framed in by rings of cherry trees and smooth rock, it was a pretty indulgence for Tsuzuki's daydreaming when he felt like it. 

He halted in his tracks, surprise freezing his legs. 

Someone had beaten him to his favourite spot. 

The figure was seated comfortably on a marble-smooth outcropping, with his legs dangling over the water. His back was to Tsuzuki, but the Shinigami could make out the deep-blue robes the other person wore. More curious than disappointed, Tsuzuki drew nearer, careful not to make any unnecessary noise. It didn't take too much effort discerning the identity of the stranger. The head of wavy, rakish chestnut hair could only belong to one person. 

Good morning. Tatsumi said as he turned around. It was a small movement on his part, but even so he accomplished it with his usual poise. 

Tsuzuki said brightly. Quite forgetting any sense of grace in his eagerness, Tsuzuki ploughed along noisily as he headed towards Tatsumi, twigs and dried leaves crunching under his feet. He clambered onto the outcropping and sat himself next to Tatsumi, mirroring the Secretary's position as he too let his legs rest over the edge of the rock, right above the waters. 

It is quite a surprise to see you at this time. 

Tsuzuki looked up at the other man's admission. His eyes quickly took note of Tatsumi's half-dressed state with only a blue robe tied at the waist, much like his own. Tatsumi's eyes, now seeming even bluer in complementation of his attire, twinkled behind his glasses. 

It's a surprise to see *you*, Tsuzuki replied sheepishly. Like this. 

Tatsumi looked down at himself, as if suddenly noticing his own lack of formality. Oh, this, he said wryly. 

What's that you're drinking? 

Tatsumi raised the cup he had in his hands. he smiled rather hesitantly. Would you 

Tsuzuki had to laugh at that. Dear old Tatsumi-sanalways unerringly formal, even there was only *one* cup of tea and *two* persons present. No thanks, Tat-chan, he chuckled, missing the brief expression of surprise on Tatsumi's face at that term of affection. 

This is 

Tsuzuki echoed in agreement as he stretched out on his back, lying almost flat on the rock, and let his gaze roll lazily around their surroundings. 

It really was nice. The sunlight filtering in from between branches and leaves, casting dappled pale gold patches on the earth; the breeze now stronger, swirling pink and white petals around them; crystal-clear waters right below their feet. 

I come here often, Tatsumi said quietly as he cradled the cup in his palms. 

Tsuzuki rested his head in the crook of one arm. This was *so* comfortable. 

To see what you like so much about this place, Tatsumi replied as a matter-of-factly. 

Tsuzuki looked up into cerulean eyes. 

Maybe then I might get to know how your mind works, Tatsumi interrupted gently, looking away and casting his gaze on some unseen spot before him. 

This time there was no mistaking the underlying note of regret in the other man's words. Tsuzuki felt a pang. Tatsumi-san, if this is about saving me from Touda's – 

No, nonot that, Tatsumi shook his head self-deprecatingly. It's about everythingall this time! I never did know he trailed off uncertainly. 

This was neither the time nor mood for this, but Tsuzuki couldn't help it. He laughed. It started off as something dangerously close to a giggle, and snowballed into an all-out laughing fit. Tatsumi's expression of utter bewilderment didn't help either. 

you were saying Tsuzuki struggled to form words between gasps. You were going to say you never did know what goes on in my mind? 

Something to that effect, Tatsumi replied dryly. Obviously Tsuzuki's untimely burst of merriment had just illustrated that point to perfection. 

Tsuzuki rose up on his elbows, still grinning and with his hair hanging in unruly locks over his eyes. Are you *sure* you want to know what goes on inside my mind? 

Tatsumi was about to seriously ponder over that when he realised he was just being teased. he raised an eyebrow as he leaned over the other man in a vaguely threatening manner. Maybe I should have left you to burn. 

Tsuzuki grinned impishly. To his delight, Tatsumi gave in and chuckled. In that one instant, Tatsumi suddenly looked years younger and much less burdened, evenboyish. With his ruffled chestnut hair and gentle smiledefinitely boyish. 

Tatsumi said suddenly and self-consciously, withdrawing a little from Tsuzuki's scrutiny. 

Tsuzuki shook his head. thinking about how innocent you look just now 

The expression on Tatsumi's face was a mixture of disbelief and wry amusement. I am not sure the word innocent' can ever be used on me, Tsuzuki-san. 

That's how my mind works, Tsuzuki smiled. He expected Tatsumi to laugh along or roll his eyes, maybe bother, but the man's reaction took him by surprise. 

Hesitantly, Tatsumi reached a hand towards his face. Tsuzuki blinked as he watched the tapered fingers cover the distance, stretching towards him. His breath caught. Just when the fingers would touch his cheek, they paused and brushed his hair instead, lifting a stray lock away from his eyes. Tsuzuki felt a wave of what felt likedisappointment. 

Maybe it's better for us both if your mind stays out of my reach, Tatsumi's smile was soft, and somewhat wistful. 

Calmly, Tsuzuki raised his own hand and snagged the wrist so near his face. He leaned his cheek into Tatsumi's palm. But *I* am within your reach, Tatsumi-san, he said quietly. 

Not anymore, Tsuzuki, Tatsumi said just as quietly as he caressed soft skin. 

Those weren't the exact words he wanted to hear. Half rising, Tsuzuki impulsively reached up and removed the glasses away from Tatsumi's face, revealing widened blue eyes that were so much larger without the lenses. 

Tatsumi whispered. 

Just for memory's sake, Tsuzuki shushed the other man. He cupped his hands around Tatsumi's face and pressed his lips to the other man's mouth. 

Tatsumi's lips tasted bittersweet, whether it was from the tea he had drunk or from his own uncertain convictions, Tsuzuki wasn't sure. Tatsumi's mouth was firm, his kisses insistent and Tsuzuki parted his lips readily to the questing tongue as it slipped in and explored. 

Vaguely, he felt himself lowered onto his back even as they kissed. It was like sweetest friction, with velvety folds of lips and tongues meshed together. Tsuzuki felt his eyes slipping shut as he lost himself to the clean, masculine scent of Tatsumi, and the intoxicating fragrance of cherry around them. 

His robe was loosened and caressing hands slipped beneath the fabric, sliding it off his shoulders. Tsuzuki opened his eyes lazily as the warm mouth pulled away to pepper soft kisses at his jaw and chin. His skin tingled from both Tatsumi's nuzzling and the spotlight of warm sunshine they were caught in. 

He sighed as a soft mouth found its way to his neck, and he rolled his head back in acquiescence, allowing the kisses across his skin, feeling the warm tickle from chestnut strands at his throat. Something wet brushed his collarbone and was followed by almost playful nips along one bared shoulder. 

The kisses stopped at the curve of his shoulder. Tatsumi lifted his head and gazed down at Tsuzuki, his eyes gleaming with both wistfulness and want. We should stop, he said quietly. 

But – Tsuzuki tried to protest but his words were silenced by fingers over his mouth. 

Tatsumi said nothing at first; he simply lay down next to Tsuzuki, stretching out his long frame, before turning his head. Our time together belongs to the past, Tsuzuki. Like a dream, he smiled. Let it stay as a dream. 

It was childish but Tsuzuki couldn't help frowning at that. He knew what Tatsumi meant, but stillcouldn't there be any middle-ground between the past and present? 

Don't think too much, Tatsumi's voice broke his reverie. 

Tsuzuki sighed and shifted until he was effectively curled into Tatsumi's chest. He ignored the tiny sound of surprise from the stoic man. If he wasn't allowed to think, then he was certainly allowed to do whatever else that didn't require thought! Making himself comfortable, he buried his face into the crook of Tatsumi's neck. 

The sunlight was getting warmer, and while it was no real substitute to Tatsumi's caresses, it was certainly making Tsuzuki drowsy. Tatsumi's hand stroking his back was also slowly lulling him to sleep. 

Don't keep looking to the past. Sometimes, the present isn't so bad 

Besides, there's already someone taking my place. Don't keep him waiting for too long. And don't let yourself wait either. 

Huh? Tsuzuki tried to process that statement, but his mind was swiftly shutting down. It must be the stupid sunlight. It was so warm! What was Tatsumi just talking about? Someone was waiting? Or was Tatsumi waiting for someone? Or was he himself waiting? 

Just sleep, Asato. 

That was the last thing that he heard before his consciousness slipped away. 

++++++++++ 

Tsuzuki 

*Tsuzuki* 

Tsuzuki! 

Someone was definitely calling his name. 

Eyes snapping open, Tsuzuki bolted upright. Instantly, the world around him took a horrid spin and he felt like his mind had been put though a dishwasher. A dishwasher with frightful hovering green orbs. 

Tsuzuki, I will give you one second to wake up. If not, I shall go back to the office and report you as absent. I'm sure another demerit point will do you some good. 

Tsuzuki blinked as he stared into the hugest and greenest eyes he had ever seen. Hisoka? 

Good. You still recognise me. 

Tsuzuki hadn't realised he had spoken the word aloud, and he didn't have much time to reflect on it before Hisoka's imperious voice spoke again. 

You were positively dead to the world. 

The rest of Hisoka's ranting he didn't really catch. What the hell happened? He looked around him quickly. He was in the wild cherry orchard. The sun was already high up, and its rays scorching. He glanced down and realised he had earlier fallen asleep on the smooth rock that overlies the waters of the little pool. Something was missing. He frowned and bit his lip. 

Tatsumi! 

He angled his head, searching with his eyes. Tatsumi had all but disappeared. There was barely any trace of the man ever having been here with him earlier. 

Tsuzuki's gaze darted to Hisoka. The youth was leaning against the trunk of a cherry tree, his arms crossed at his chest. 

I was saying, Hisoka rolled his eyes. That Tatsumi-san sent me to find you and get you back to work. Honestly! I should have known you'd be here sleeping the day away. I'm just surprised Tatsumi-san didn't blow up like he usually would. 

Tsuzuki looked away. Was itjust a dream? It couldn't be! He lifted his fingers to his lips. The taste of Tatsumi's mouth was still so sharp. 

Tsuzuki? Are you all right? 

No, he wasn't all right. Tsuzuki closed his eyes briefly. If it was just a dream, it was the sweetest one he had in a long time. I'm fine he managed with a weak smile. Anything to put Hisoka at ease. 

Are you sure? Hisoka looked unconvinced. I didn't know you have the habit of drinking tea at dawn in the orchard. 

I don't, Tsuzuki replied automatically, before the words hit him and he turned his head in the direction that Hisoka was staring in. 

True enough, there was a cup of unfinished tea perched on the same rock, behind him. 

I don't, Tsuzuki said to himself, before looking up and smiling brightly at Hisoka. Okay, Hisoka, let's go. Let's not keep the others worrying. 

No one worries for you, Tsuzuki, Hisoka scoffed as he straightened, but he still waited as Tsuzuki made his way back onto the ground. *I* certainly don't. 

Fine, fine Tsuzuki said agreeably as he reached Hisoka. 

Just before they had stepped beyond the first ring of cherry trees however, he halted and glanced back. The cup still stood on the rock. He figured it would be okay to leave it there for the time being. He took a moment just to admire the beauty of the cherry blossoms and the sparkling waters of the pool, before turning around. It really was time to get back to work. He took his time however, letting Hisoka walk ahead of him, each step taking him further away from the pool. 

Gradually, silence began to reign again in the orchard, with only the soft rustling of leaves and the whisper of the breeze as the backdrop. 

A delicate pinkish-white petal floated on the wind, spiralling in a random dance before settling lightly and softly on amber liquid. 

~*~ fin ~*~  
May 2003 

* * *


End file.
